1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to earth-boring bits used to drill a borehole for the ultimate recovery of oil, gas or minerals. More particularly, the invention relates to rolling cone rock bits and to an improved cutting structure and cutter element for such bits.
2. Background Information
An earth-boring drill bit is typically mounted on the lower end of a drill string and is rotated by revolving the drill string at the surface or by actuation of downhole motors or turbines, or by both methods. With weight applied to the drill string, the rotating drill bit engages the earthen formation and proceeds to form a borehole along a predetermined path toward a target zone. The borehole formed in the drilling process will have a diameter generally equal to the diameter or “gage” of the drill bit.
In oil and gas drilling, the cost of drilling a borehole is proportional to the length of time it takes to drill to the desired depth and location. The time required to drill the well, in turn, is greatly affected by the number of times the drill bit must be changed in order to reach the targeted formation. This is the case because each time the bit is changed, the entire string of drill pipes, which may be miles long, must be retrieved from the borehole, section by section. Once the drill string has been retrieved and the new bit installed, the bit must be lowered to the bottom of the borehole on the drill string, which again must be constructed section by section. As is thus obvious, this process, known as a “trip” of the drill string, requires considerable time, effort and expense. Because drilling costs are typically thousands of dollars per hour, it is thus always desirable to employ drill bits which will drill faster and longer and which are usable over a wider range of formation hardness.
The length of time that a drill bit may be employed before it must be changed depends upon its ability to “hold gage” (meaning its ability to maintain a full gage borehole diameter), its rate of penetration (“ROP”), as well as its durability or ability to maintain an acceptable ROP.
One common earth-boring bit includes one or more rotatable cone cutters that perform their cutting function due to the rolling movement of the cone cutters acting against the formation material. The cone cutters roll and slide upon the bottom of the borehole as the bit is rotated, the cone cutters thereby engaging and disintegrating the formation material in its path. The rotatable cone cutters may be described as generally conical in shape and are therefore sometimes referred to as rolling cones, cone cutters, or the like. The borehole is formed as the gouging and scraping or crushing and chipping action of the rotary cones removes chips of formation material which are carried upward and out of the borehole by drilling fluid which is pumped downwardly through the drill pipe and out of the bit.
The earth disintegrating action of the rolling cone cutters is enhanced by providing the cone cutters with a plurality of cutter elements. Cutter elements are generally of two types: inserts formed of a very hard material, such as tungsten carbide, that are press fit into undersized apertures in the cone surface; or teeth that are milled, cast or otherwise integrally formed from the material of the rolling cone. Bits having tungsten carbide inserts are typically referred to as “TCI” bits or “insert” bits, while those having teeth formed from the cone material are commonly known as “steel tooth bits.” In each instance, the cutter elements on the rotating cone cutters break up the formation to form new boreholes by a combination of gouging and scraping or chipping and crushing. The shape and positioning of the cutter elements (both steel teeth and tungsten carbide inserts) upon the cone cutters greatly impact bit durability and ROP and thus, are important to the success of a particular bit design.
The inserts in TCI bits are typically positioned in circumferential rows on the rolling cone cutters. Most such bits include a row of inserts in the heel surface of the rolling cone cutters. The heel surface is a generally frustoconical surface configured and positioned so as to align generally with and ream the sidewall of the borehole as the bit rotates. Conventional bits typically include a circumferential gage row of cutter elements mounted adjacent to the heel surface but oriented and sized in such a manner so as to cut the corner of the borehole. Conventional bits also include a number of inner rows of cutter elements that are located in circumferential rows disposed radially inward or in board from the gage row. These cutter elements are sized and configured for cutting the bottom of the borehole, and are typically described as inner row cutter elements or bottomhole cutter elements.
Inserts in TCI bits have been provided with various geometries. One insert typically employed in an inner row may generally be described as a “conical” insert, having a cutting surface that tapers from a cylindrical base to a generally rounded or spherical apex. As a result of this geometry, the front and side profile views of most conventional conical inserts are the same. Such an insert is shown, for example, in FIGS. 4A-C in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,034. Conical inserts have particular utility in relatively hard formations as the weight applied to the formation through the insert is concentrated, at least initially, on the relatively small surface area of the apex. However, because of the conical insert's relatively narrow profile, in softer formations, it is not able to remove formation material as quickly as would an insert having a wider cutting profile.
Another common shape for an insert for use in inner rows may generally be described as “chisel” shaped. Rather than having the spherical apex of the conical insert, a chisel insert includes two generally flattened sides or flanks that converge and terminate in an elongate crest at the terminal end of the insert. As a result of this geometry, the front profile view of a conventional chisel crest is usually wider than the side profile view. The chisel element may have rather sharp transitions where the flanks intersect the more rounded portions of the cutting surface, as shown, for example, in FIGS. 1-8 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,779. In other designs, the surfaces of the chisel insert may be contoured or blended so as to eliminate sharp transitions and to present a more rounded cutting surface, such as shown in FIGS. 3A-D in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,034 and FIGS. 9-12 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,779. In general, it has been understood that, as compared to a similarly sized conical inset, the chisel-shaped insert provides a more aggressive cutting structure that removes formation material at a faster rate for as long as the cutting structure remains intact.
Despite this advantage of chisel-shaped inserts, however, such cutter elements have certain limitations depending on their orientation in the rolling cone cutter. For instance, when a chisel-shaped insert is positioned in the rolling cone with its elongate chisel crest aligned with the direction of cone rotation, the chisel crest presents a relatively narrow cutting profile to the uncut formation. The narrow profile may enhance the depth of formation penetration but, like a conical insert, it typically is not able to remove formation material as quickly as a wider cutting profile. On the other hand, when a chisel-shaped insert is positioned in the rolling cone cutter with its elongate chisel crest perpendicular to the direction of cone rotation, the chisel crest presents a relatively wide cutting profile to the uncut formation. The relatively wide cutting profile tends to increase the width of the path swept by the insert, however, the wide, blunt profile of the crest may reduce formation penetration.
As will be understood then, there remains a need in the art for a cutter element and cutting structure that will provide a high rate of penetration, a high rate of formation removal, and be durable enough to withstand hard and abrasive formations.